The Princess and the Toad
by Matt1251
Summary: Of all the knowledge about the little mushroom assistant, Toad, the most obscure has to be just that; how did he become the princess' assistant? This story has the answer! Join him and Princess Peach as they try to restore order in her castle.
1. Peach's Problems

**You're probably thinking, "The beginning of ANOTHER story?". Well, yes. Here goes Peach and Toad! Not as a couple, but this is a story of how they met and how Toad became Peach's assistant.**

The Princess and the Toad

Chapter 1: Peach's Problems

The Mushroom Kingdom was a fair place of order and dignity. What kept the kingdom that way was its ruler, Princess Peach Toadstool. She wore a pink dress most of the time, had blonde hair that trickled down to her ears, and had blue eyes like the sky. She was very kind as well. People could always distinguish her voice over a crowd of servants, and she didn't even have to talk very loudly for everyone to hear her. Speaking of her servants, who were Toads that had varying color caps and vests, they were very loyal to her, always obeying her every order no matter how big or small. And with this hierarchy, the kingdom was kept free of danger. Everything was as it should be.

But one day, when the Princess woke up in her isolated room, she started to wonder about that hierarchy. As such, there were only two layers; those who rule and those who obey. She was on top, and wanted to stay there, but she wanted to add another layer to the chain; one that could manage the legion of servants patiently and efficiently, without starting an overthrow of course. As she got out of her bed and paced around the pink-walled room in her nightgown, she started to think about who that assistant would be. She eventually dismissed that thought from her mind and walked out of her room. A couple minutes later, she heard voices, her servants' voices, unnaturally louder than usual.

"Stop it!"

"What are you even crying about? It's just a toy."

"Yeah, if you call a pocket watch a toy! Give it back!"

Peach promptly stood up and shuffled over to where the servants were. She wasn't fast enough, however, because when she got there, the watch was smashed on the floor, shards of glass scattered around it.

"What exactly happened here?" she asked, in a firm tone. "Who did this?"

"It was him!" the two Toads, one wearing red and the other blue, shouted at the same time, pointing to each other. "He did it!"

"Guys, guys, calm down." The princess coaxed, gently prying the two apart. "Just settle down. You give the pocket watch to me." The red Toad did. "I'll fix it up. And you…" She turned to the blue Toad. "Don't insult him. Understand?" The servants nodded in unison.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. You two may go." The princess instructed, and the Toads did. Peach walked upstairs, thinking all the while.

_I really can't keep up with all of this… I need to find an assistant, and fast!_

To be continued...


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next day, Peach was sitting outside in the castle's courtyard, on a bench. She looked at the Mushroom Kingdom Elementary School just across the road. She saw Toad children frolicking in the grass and trees, jumping and climbing on the steel play structure, and the like. She smiled to herself as she propped her head on her right arm.

"Ahhh…" she sighed, in comfort, as she lay down on the bench, smiling, watching the leaves on the trees and the birds fly by. She sat there for about five minutes before her reverie was interrupted. She saw another fight breaking out on the outskirts of the campus. Again, two Toads were fighting, red and blue. The blue one wore glasses over his black eyes. Peach stood up, squinting to try to deduce what they were doing.

"Where do you think you're going, _nerd_?" one of them asked, but Peach couldn't make out whom. She gasped and walked closer.

"Did you just call me a nerd, _geek?_" the blue Toad retorted.

"Yeah, _nerd._" the red Toad shot back. They started circling around each other, obviously very close to throwing punches. Peach tried to run over, but when she got there, they started grappling, making her falter back and hide in a bush. She peeked out of the bushes every once in a while, watching the two fight, and then went back in again. _I wanna stop them… but I might get hurt… What should I do? I can't just watch this! _Thoughts started racing through her mind, but before she could decide on any of them, someone else was shouting over the combatants.

"Hey! You two, break it up! Break it up!" Peach looked out of the bushes one more time, and she saw a third Toad prying the other two apart, despite the two still bickering. "Settle down!" the Toad ordered. The struggling lasted for about thirty seconds before the assailants stopped, tired. "Now, let's pretend this never happened, okay? I want both of you to just walk… away… slowly." the Toad coaxed, walking backwards slowly away from them. The two fighters followed, slowly walking away until they were no longer in sight. The Princess came out of her bush, and walked towards the Toad that was still remaining. He turned and gasped.

"P-princess!" He immediately saluted and bowed his head. "What brings you here?" he asked, after coming back up again.

"I was looking for an assistant who could handle trouble the way you did." Peach replied. "That was spectacular."

"It was nothing, Princess." the Toad replied, bowing his head again.

"Oh, it was far more than nothing. I've been looking for this kind of servant for years!" the princess exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Oh, the n-name's Toad."

"Toad? No other name?" the Princess asked.

"No, Princess. It's just Toad." Toad replied. "Do you think that's unusual?" he followed up almost immediately after.

"No, not at all!" the Princess cheerfully answered. "I think it's pretty cool."

"T-thanks, Princess!" Toad smiled, which made Peach smile as well.

"I'd be honored if you come to the castle and introduce yourself to the other servants." The princess offered.

"Really?" Toad brightened up. "You really mean it, Princess?"

"Of course!" Peach smiled as well. Toad jumped up and down in glee.

"Thank you, Princess! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Don't mention it, Toad!" Peach smiled, scooped Toad up in her arms and carried him back to the castle. It was at this time that she noticed his sense of attire; a red cap, but a blue vest instead of the usual matching red one.

"What's with the blue vest?" Peach asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I just wear it cause I think it looks good, Princess." Toad replied. "Some of the other students tease me at school though..."

"They shouldn't. I think it looks perfect on you." Peach smiled once again.

"Thanks, Princess." Toad smiled back at her.

"And, Toad..." Peach locked her sky blue eyes onto his black ones. "Don't call me 'Princess' anymore."

"Well, what should I call you, then?" Toad asked. Peach flipped her blond hair and smiled at him.

"Just call me... Peach." she affirmed, as they perceived the castle in the distance.


End file.
